Saber (Toyotomi Hideyoshi)
Summary Saber is a Saber-class Servant created for the parody work Koha-Ace. His true name is Toyotomi Hideyoshi, the legendary second unifier of Japan, who arose from a lowly position as a no-name peasant to the most powerful man in Japan, rising to power from one of Nobunaga Oda's warlords to become his successor. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, higher over time Name: Saber, Kinoshita Toukichirou > Hashiba Hideyoshi > Toyotomi Hideyoshi, "Monkey" Origin: Fate/KOHA-ACE Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Heroic Spirit, Saber-class Servant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, supernatural luck in collecting and maintaining wealth, Mind Manipulation and Social Influencing (His charms are so great that he can talk mortal enemies into becoming his allies and, at his peak, is so potent that his opponents need a resistance to magic to stop themselves from falling for his words), Power Nullification and Absorption with Sword Hunt (Can render the armaments of others unusable for a short amount of time and can eventually steal and use them for himself at his peak), Summoning with Transcendent Dazzling Castle of the Sun (Can summon any samurai who he gave favor to in life and send them out in his name, save for Tokugawa Ieyasu), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Vehicular Mastery, Animal Manipulation and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (While he is a weak Servant at the time of his summoning, he is still a front-line combatant as a Saber and should be somewhat comparable to Archer or an indirect combatant like an Assassin, and becomes stronger every day over the course of the first week after his summoning), higher over time (On the seventh day of his summoning, he has A-rank strength, making him comparable to the likes of Berserker). Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with other Servants even when first summoned, despite being slow by Servant standards, and becomes faster and faster every day, until he has an Agility rank of A+, surpassing the likes of Saber) Lifting Strength: Class 25 Striking Strength: Island Class, higher over time Durability: Island level, higher over time. Higher with Sunomata Castle (Can defend against attacks from Servants and weak Noble Phantasms), higher as Transcendent Dazzling Castle of the Sun/Golden Demon Realm ZIPANG. Stamina: Very high. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping. Transcendent Dazzling Castle of the Sun provides him with nearly infinite magical energy. Range: Extended melee range. Standard Equipment: His sword. Intelligence: Hideyoshi is an incredibly skilled tactician, legendary among his time, and an absurdly charismatic individual who reached the highest level of popularity possible for a human being. His military successes are many and famed, and he is especially skilled in diplomacy, declaring that others who had been fighting him only a day before were now his allies so authoritatively that there was no question as to whether or not it was the truth. His charisma is such that he is seen as an extraordinary con man capable of talking others into essentially whatever he wants. Weaknesses: Hideyoshi cannot fight while in spirit form. When first summoned, Hideyoshi is quite weak and cannot use any of his Noble Phantasms to their truest extent, but he becomes more powerful over the course of the next week. After the seventh day, he quickly ages and his parameters and Noble Phantasm deteriorate daily until he becomes a worthless old man. Noble Phantasms Child of the Sun: Hideyoshi's defining Noble Phantasm, a reflection of how, in life, he ascended from a lowly position as a poor, no-name farmer to the most powerful person in Japan, before degrading into a useless, frail old man. When first summoned, Hideyoshi is a weak Servant with abysmal parameters all around, but his power raises every day for a week after he is summoned, before he reaches his peak on the seventh day as Tenkabito Hideyoshi, possessing stellar parameters. The next day, he immediately ages into his older state and his parameters drop daily. While he grows, his alignment slowly changes from good to evil. Sword Hunt: Blade Taker: A sword hunt is an event that occurred several times in Japanese history, when a new ruler sent armies across the land to disarm the enemies of their new regime, with Hideyoshi's sword hunt being the most famous of all, disarming the peasant class to prevent them from rising up against him. Initially only E-rank, Hideyoshi can use Sword Hunt to render a weapon-based Noble Phantasm wielded by an opponent unusable for a short duration if they fail a Luck check, but it increases in effectiveness over time, becoming B-rank on the fourth day and allowing him to take their weapon as his own if they fail the check. On the seventh day, it becomes EX-rank and allows Hideyoshi to unlock the true names of any Noble Phantasms stolen in this way and use them to their full effectiveness as his own weapon. Sunomata Castle: A fortress-class Noble Phantasm, a stronghold captured by Hideyoshi when he served under Nobunaga, that changes in form as Hideyoshi is strengthened over the course of the week by Child of the Sun. At first, as Sunomata Castle: Overnight Castle, he can summon it for the first five days after his summoning to defend against enemy attacks, rising in rank to become increasingly durable. On the sixth day, it becomes the Transcendent Dazzling Castle of the Sun, becoming a fortress so formidable it is comparable to a Reality Marble. It contains a magical furnace of nearly infinite power, and he can use it to summon any samurai who gained his favor in his life, besides Tokugawa Ieyasu. Hideyoshi can send them outside of the fortress, but they can only fight for a short period of time without the energy from his magical furnace. Its final form, appearing on the seventh day, Golden Demon Realm ZIPANG, has not yet been detailed. Class Skills Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect, which merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. When first summoned, Hideyoshi has only a C-rank in this skill, which can only negate simple spells with chants below three verses, and cannot defend against more complex rituals. However, his rank rises over the course of the next seven days until he has an exceptional A-rank, only allowing the most powerful and oldest spells from the Age of Gods to affect him and allowing him to easily shrug off magical effects as well as making him untouchable to modern magi. Riding: The ability to ride mounts. Because he never had any notable anecdotes related to riding mounts in his life, Hideyoshi only has C-rank in this skill, allowing him to ride most vehicles and conventional animals with above average skill. Personal Skills Charisma: The ability to unite and lead others through charm and a natural skill for leadership, increasing the ability of Hideyoshi and his allies during group battles. Starting out at B-rank, Hideyoshi's legendary charisma is that of an extraordinary con artist, admired and respected by both his underlings and his enemies, and his exceptional skill in diplomacy allows him to come to become allies with enemies who had tried to kill him only a day before. As he becomes more powerful day after day due to Child of the Sun, however, Hideyoshi's charisma becomes increasingly powerful until, on the seventh day, he can be said to have reached the highest level of fame and popularity possible for a human being at A+ rank, which is more of a curse than anything else. At this level, one must have Magic Resistance of at least B-rank to resist his charms. Golden Rule: Throughout history and mythology, individuals destined to amass vast fortunes and treasure are identified as possessing Golden Rule. Hideyoshi is a transcendent, shining golden authority said to have amassed all the riches of Japan, granting him the wealth to purchase anything he needs in whatever era he is summoned, placing his rank of this skill at A. Great Countrywide Crossing: A miraculous escape skill allows Hideyoshi to turn a deadly situation into a golden opportunity. First possessed at C-rank, it allows Hideyoshi to expertly, quickly flee from combat, and then to turn the tides instantly with a successful check, starting the battle once more but with every advantage in Hideyoshi's hands. This skill was born from his legendary vengeance against those who had betrayed his old lord Nobunaga, turning away from the Siege of Takamatsu to conquer Japan. It increases in effectiveness over time along with his parameters due to Child of the Sun, ultimately reaching A-rank. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Fate Users Category:Humans Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Rich Characters Category:Servants Category:Social Influencers Category:Soul Users Category:Spirits Category:Summoners Category:Summons Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Animal Users